


dyad.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [62]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When she came to train under Luke, Ben had been struck by her beauty.or:  Rey's come to train under Luke and Ben finds her fascinating.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	dyad.

**Author's Note:**

> day 62, drabble 62.
> 
> Prompt 062 - connection.

When she came to train under Luke, Ben had been struck by her beauty. It was clear Rey was incredibly powerful from the first session, and soon Luke had her training one-on-one with Ben. Rey tested him in ways that he'd never been tested before, and it quickly became apparent that they complimented each other perfectly. When the slip happened and the injury occurred, Ben dropped to the floor and told her that it would be okay, using the Force to heal her. Luke watched their interactions, and then soon he realized they were a prophesied dyad in the Force.


End file.
